Pokenerds: It's the Life
by Magikarpet
Summary: The story of several pokenerds as they go about life. The story about the coolest kind of people in the world:  Pokenerds! And I tell you, It's the life!


Hello Fanfiction! I am back after 49 days! That means that I have a brand new story to post. I'm getting rid of some of the other 'junk stories' that did nothing more than take up room and were never finished. I thought it would be good to start out with something fresh.

Pokenerds: It's the Life

You see these people everywhere. The ones that are sometimes defined as having no life, the ones that spend countless hours staring at a screen with no other intention than to be a so called, 'Champion'. These are the people that have become so obsessed with a game that it takes over most of their thoughts and free time. This game being a popular franchise that started in '96 and has only grown since then.

These are the people that are addicted to Pocket Monsters or Pokemon. We refer to them as Pokenerds. Today you will be looking into the lives of some of these pokenerds as they go about their life consumed with the obsession of Pokemon. Let's begin:

Our story begins with a teen boy named Brandon. Brandon was around 5' 6'' and had medium-length brown hair. His eyes were a greenish color and right now they were focused on the screen which displayed Platinum Version on his Nintendo DSi. Brandon was fully focused on the game until there was a loud bang on the door next to him that made him jump in shock. It was followed by a little girl's complaint.

"Brandon, Mommmy says you need to get out of the shower!" the little girl exclaimed through the door.

Brandon looked at his watch and had a mini-heart attack. It had been 34 minutes! Brandon turned off his DSi and rushed over to turn off the shower water. You see, Brandon's parents had grounded him from video games for 3 weeks. This was the turn out of him missing several days of homework due to him playing too many video games. After several days of no-pokemon-withdrawls, Brandon had a genious idea. Every morning when it was time to take a shower, he would turn on the water but not get in. Instead, he would sit on the stool and play his DSi.

He did have some rules of his own when it came to this routine:  
He had to at least take a real shower every three days.  
He would not play for more than 20 minutes.  
He could not get caught.

Today was cutting it super close. He managed to wet his hair in the sink really fast and get out of the bathroom cloaking his DSi under a dirty shirt. Brandon ran down the stairs and his dad sat at the ktchen table attempting a Suduko puzzle. (and failing miserably) Once Brandon got down the stairs, his dad set down the puzzle.

"You need to stop taking such long showers," his dad scolded him, "or I'm going to start shutting the water off on you." His dad nodded and Brandon nodded back to make sure that they were both [Brandon was] clear on those terms.

Brandon's little sister, Mellie, ran past him up the stairs and she kicked him when she went by.

"I'm probably gonna be late for school now! Thanks a lot!" The little girl yelled sarcastically down the stairs.

Brandon wasn't affected by this and he soon caught scent of the reward of surviving to Thursday morning. Each Thursday, his mom would make the whole family pancakes before they went off to school or work. Brandon walked over and his mom scooped some pancakes onto his plate.

"Your friend, Julian, just called. He wanted to know if you wanted his to pre-order you Black or White Version." his mom told him as she got her own breakfast on a plate.

"What's Black and White?" his dad interigated him as he sat down.

"It's the new pokemon games that come out in March." Brandon replied hoping that the answer would drive away further questioning. His dad did not look pleased.

"These games sound more and more racist all the time. I'm glad we grounded you from that crap. When are you going to grow out of those stupid games?" his dad kept the questions coming and Brandon just ignored him. He finished eating and hurried towards the door so he could get a ride to school without being stuck with Mellie or Dad in the car. He grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack and a small device that looked like a pokeball fell out of the pocket without his noticing.

Brandon made it to school several minutes before the bell rang. This made him mad because he had no time to talk with Chris or Winona. He did get to pass them, though, with a quick "What's up?" before he headed to class. Chris wore his blue shirt that read, 'So I heard you liek Mudkipz.' Winona sat on the bench while reading some random Manga book.

Brandon had been best buds with Chris and Julian since the 5th grade. Winona had just shown up at the end of 8th, but they became well aquaintented. Brandon and Winona had similar hobbies and stuff they were good at. This led to Brandon liking her a bit more than a good aquaintence. The problem was he could never get the nerve to ask her out, let alone a good moment to do so without tons of other people around. Besides, what would he say?

"Hey baby, if you were a Feebas, you would need nothin to evolve."

No, those pickup lines were lame. No point in using random garbage that you thought up while talking with your friends through a video chat. Anyways, it was time to get to class...

What'd you think?  
Was it amazing?  
Did this chapter not have enough pokemon reference?  
I'll work better on the next chapter.


End file.
